The Avatar's Destiny
by FatesWings
Summary: Keith is a firebender, always has been. Hidden away with his brother, he hasn't experienced the world. Until one day, he's thrust into the world of bender vs. bender. He meets his allies. An air bender Pidge; an earth bender Hunk; a water bender Lance; a water bender Allura; mysterious coran, and his "brother" Shiro, but there's a secret about himself that he doesn't know. Klance
1. Chapter 1: Yeah, I am red

Fire. That was my first memory. That heat blasting at my skin, the smoke filling my small lungs, the pain that seared through my body, and the color; It was orange and red. It barreled towards us, my mother and I. She clung to me tightly and I wanted so badly to cling back, but my limbs were weakened, my body curling against her in complete agony; I needed to at least see her. I tilt my head up, trying to catch a glimpse through the haze of heat that surrounded us. That fire, being stopped by another fire. It came from my mother's skin, protecting her, protecting us. But it was still that heat. It was agonizing; painful enough to leave me helpless.

In a moment, one of silence. The heat was disappearing, but my skin still burned. That moment, everything went still; I was flying. At least I think I was flying, my body was soaring through the air, and I was thrust into the arms of another. Who was this person? I was so uncertain. I just wanted my mother, her arms, her warmth, but as I turn my head to cry for her, all I see is a faceless woman, a faceless woman being enveloped in that blasted fire. It devoured her. I wanted to cry out, but my lungs, so thick with smoke, could only manage a strangled gasp. Tears roll down my heated cheeks, and that feeling hurt more than the fire. "M-ma." My voice hoarsely croaks out.

Soon, that fire is nothing but a distant spark as I was carried away by this person I didn't know, into a place I'd never been to. I wanted to struggle, to cry out and run back to my mother, but I couldn't. I was just too weak, unable to fight, unable to even keep my eyes open. So, as the soft thuds of this person's footsteps fade in my ears, my eyes drift to a close, and everything goes pitifully black. But at least it was no longer red.

With a jolt, I fly out from my sleep and tumble helplessly onto the ground. "What's going on over there, Keith?" I hear my older brother Shiro yell from the other room of our small house. I groan and get to my feet. "Nothing, just fell." "Your bed is literally a foot off the ground, how do you manage to do this every morning?" I could practically see the eye roll from the tone in his voice. I grumble under my breath and rub the back of my pounding head. "That dream again…" I sigh to myself. For years, I've had a reoccurring dream; It haunted me in my sleep, and I more often than not, was left seeing red once my eyes were to finally jolt open. _'A dream? Or a memory.'_ I rub my knuckles against my temples, "Definitely a dream, definitely a dream!" I grab my shirt and pull them over my dark, baggy pants. With a yawn, I head out into the open area of the house, where Shiro was standing, wearing his odd black outfit. Usually Fire benders wore red clothing, but Shiro was a special case.

Tugging sheepishly at my red collar, and look at my big brother. He looks me up and down, before pointing to his cheek. "You got another bruise." He comments and my hands fly up to my right cheek. "Goddammit." I grumble. "Language." Shiro barks out irritably. I roll my eyes, and trudge over to the little area, we called a kitchen. That was literally just a glorified name for the cramped room, that held our stored food. I grab the sliced bread, which Shiro had obviously already taken his share from. I stuff a small piece into my mouth, chewing on the tough bread. I choke it down, swallowing it begrudgingly. I couldn't complain though, it wasn't too often that we got any good loafs of bread. However, it seemed that we had gotten a lot more bread as of recently; It made me curious. We barely got bread every month, and now we get it every week. I smirk lightly to myself.

Grabbing the rest of my portion of bread, I head out the door. The crisp air surrounding the small house was refreshing against my skin, and in my lungs. Peaceful. Quiet. Crisp. Cool. Beautiful. It was amazing to me, how all of this was outside our wore down house. With its cracked windows, chipped wood, small rooms, and broken door frames. It was funny to me, it looked so broken and alone, as if hidden away and abandoned by the world. A tear in a beautiful tapestry. A harsh streak of paint against an enticing painting. It was odd to me, yet somehow alluring. No one wandered here, disrupted the scene, it was like a long-forgotten painting. "Uh…gross." I roll my eyes at the cheesy thoughts running through my mind. It wasn't like me, but who knows, maybe I have a romantic heart.

As if opposed to my thoughts, chaos breaks out. Shiro barrels into me, knocking me down and forces us both down behind the thick brush. I could hear heavy footsteps stepping just ahead of us, a faint smell of smoke radiating off of them. From what I could hear, there were at least 5 of them. "Shiro wha-." He covers my mouth, and shuffles us backward, pulling us further out of sight. The people were obviously men, from the shape of their shadow, and the sound of their huffing. "They said there was a sighting of the damned avatar out here, but all I see is an uninhabitable house, and trees." A deep voice growls out, kicking at a tree which shakes from the force. Another calmer voice responds to this violence by sighing, "Whether he was truly out here or not, they would have had to send us. You should be glad you get to search at all." _'Avatar? But why are they… Out here?'_ My confusion shone in my eyes, and Shiro looks at me sadly.

"Keith…" He whispers, hesitance in his eyes. "I need you to run, as fast as you can… Go to the little bakery in the village and find the man named Coran. He'll help you get out of here?" I gave him an odd look, "Why?" I question softly. Shiro bites his lip, "I'll explain it all to you later, just take this…" He shoves a pouch in my hands, "And run. Run like your life depends on it." Not giving me any time to argue, he stands us up, pushing me behind him. "Run NOW!" And so, I did; There was no way that the guards didn't see us, which meant, I realized, that Shiro planned to fight them. That realization made me worry, I wanted to turn back, but I knew I couldn't. So, I kept running. I run until I make it to the village, but I don't stop. I don't stop until I make it to the bakery, but even then, I run inside.

My body shakes, my air comes out in short breaths, and I feel weak. _'What happened, why? What's going to happen to Shiro?_ I just couldn't bring the worry to a halt, it just builds and builds and builds. My knees shaking, I stand inside the bakery, looking around. "Coran." I remember. Coran was who I ran here to meet, yet I had no idea who he is. Luckily, I didn't need to. "Keith? I presume." A voice calls from beside my shaky form. I turn towards that voice and see a man. He has orange hair in a shade I had never seen before, and a long moustache of the same color. His eyes are a purple-grey color, which seemed to oddly fit against his tan complexion. He seemed maybe an inch or so taller than me, but obviously older. "uhm…who's asking?" I question, suspiciously. The man laughs, a surprisingly comfortable sound. "Coran's the name, I'm sure Shiro filled you in."

"Uhm. Not real-"

"Great! Let's get going." Coran cuts in, smiling.

"Get going where?" I question.

"Well to the North Pole of course. I thought Shiro filled you in, on all of this."

"He didn't get the-"

"Nevertheless, we must get going, come on Keith."

Without even a chance to figure out what was going on, Coran dragged me out of the bakery. Completely confused and lost, I let myself be dragged out. Suddenly we stop and I look over in confusion. In front of us was a mammoth of a creature. Its fur was a seemingly white color with giant arrows down its side and head. My eyes widen at the creature, but Coran seemed unaffected. He just waves at it, or not it, I realize, but a brown-haired girl sitting atop the giant creature. She waves back, a smile on her face as she decides to hop down. "So, this is the newbie, huh?" She questions, observing me critically. Coran laughs, "Yes, from today onward this is your new partner, Keith. Keith, this is Pidge. Together you two are the first to form our new team." I look at him with confusion in my eyes. _'Team? I was never told about this.'_ I groan inwardly. This was just like Shiro. He always put me into situations without even telling me before doing so. "Damn him." I mutter under my breath, then turn to face Pidge. "Nice to meet you." I say awkwardly. She gives me a small grin, "Welcome to the beginning of Team Voltron, Red."


	2. Chapter 2: Everything is Blue

Surreal, beautiful. Icy water floats above my head, circling like a cold halo. Swirling my fingers, I watch as the water follows the movement, before splashing as a puddle by my boot-covered feet. I yawn slightly and pull my coat around my body as I step out into the frigid air. Taking one glance over to my icy home, I turn away and trudge forward. From what pidge had told me, she had joined a group that needed her superior wind bending skills, and wanted me to join. If I was being honest, I didn't really have any interest. I liked improving my already, god-level water bending, I gloat inside my head, but I didn't want to be used, and considering the situation… There was no doubt in my mind that they were going to use me in the futile war against the Fire Nation, with their powerful unit of Benders: The Galra. As _powerful_ as I am, I'm not suicidal. Swiftly moving through the frozen city.

Seeing a familiar face through the haze of snow, I let a grin come to my face. "Allura!" I call out, running towards her, waving. She whips her head around, looking towards me, her silver hair falling into place against her brown skin. A smile lights up her face as she waves at me. "Hey there Lance." Her bright blue eyes sparkle in amusement, as I slip on the ice and immediately slide the rest of the way over to her thin yet lean form. "Well, for all that talk about having the best water bending skills, you really can't handle the ice." She teases. I chuckle and stand up, "My _extraordinary_ skills have nothing to do with this ice. It's not my ice, now is it." I counter childishly, my lips pulled into a small pout.She just laughs at me, amusement extremely obvious on her face. "So, what are you doing in town? You're usually out and about outside the city at this time." I shrug slightly, my pout fading into my usual smile. "I slept in a bit…that's all." Allura looks at me, obviously unconvinced.

I just laugh slightly, a wince running through me as I remember what caused my harsh awakening.

 _A soft breeze ruffles my hair as I stare passionately at the tranquil back drop. Undisturbed, beautiful, natural. All of it was just amazing to the eye. A smile lights my face, and suddenly I'm no longer me. I float above, watching a child run through that scenery. Chubby legs carrying him through the thick leaves, until he reached his destination. A beautiful pool of water, matching the boy's equally blue eyes. Those eyes aren't well seen beneath his thick lashes which compliment his light brown skin and fluffy brown hair. This child, so familiar, and yet so forgotten. Who-? Me. That small child I watch run is none other than me, a mere 12 years ago. A merry laughter rings through the area, from who? None other than that blue eyed 5-year-old, who seemed too innocent for this world._

 _I couldn't believe my eyes, "that's me." I say in realization and reach my hand to try to grab onto him, but I phase through him. Suddenly, I'm no longer in that beautiful, tranquil field. Everything is cold, and frost is biting at his skin, yet the boy, now 7 years old, didn't seem to mind. He just continued to trudge through a thick snow. In a flash of white, there he is again. A year on, a year on, a year on, a year on. Over and over again, until the boy is no longer a boy, but a young teen at the measly age of 13. He had grown by great amounts, and even at such a tender age, was quite strong. Once again, the boy…no not 'the boy.' "Me." I grin happily at all the people that welcomed me into their home with warm arms._

 _Everything was great, I was happy. Surrounded by people who I cherished more than I cherished myself. They loved me, and I loved them in return. However, in a single moment, everything changes. Screaming. That's all I can hear. Once again, I'm forced from my body and forced to watch from a spectator's point of view. The red, and then…the blue. As if coming to the call of my, his agony, it floods through the area, pooling around his boots. Cool water, so clear, was being colored, before being pushed away by the new clear color. "He's a water bender!" The boy turns his clear blue eyes towards the voice, sheer terror in their depths. Those fearful eyes land on a man; burly, terrifying. The boy couldn't seem to move his shaking limbs, his fear altering to an obvious terror. The man, uncaring of his age, nor his powers, steps forward to end this young boy's short life._

 _However, this wasn't to be. As if in slow motion, the man swings his blade to snuff out the pale blue light of this boy's life line. Of my life line. Once again, I'm seeing through my eyes again, tears brimming them against my will. For the first time, I wanted nothing more than to be outside my body again, so I didn't have to watch this again, so I could just turn away. The blade flashed in my eyes, and I remember why I was cowering. I throw my hands over my head in a futile effort to protect myself from the incoming blade. With a flash, the blade hits me. No, not me. It hits a chunk of solid ice that was forming a wall between me and the blade. With wide eyes, I see the ice expand and envelop the blade, traveling swiftly up to incase the man's arms. Realizing what was happening, I break from my stupor._

 _The man's eyes were shocked, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. He realized too late that the ice was eating away at him. Terror floods him like the water that pooled at their feet. He goes to let out a cry for help, to beg to be spared from this, but there wasn't enough time. Ice had already begun to eat away at his face, leaving him frozen in a silent scream. His body had already begun to turn blue in color, shocking me as I stare up at the frozen body that had once tried to end my life. "Who, who did that?" My shockingly young voice squeaks out. I was still unable to comprehend the situation, my mind just whirling with the possibilities._

 _'It was you lance.' A voice whispers in my head, leaving blue spots in my vision. I shake my head, tears involuntarily falling from my blue eyes, dripping softly into the water that was slowly decreasing. "It wasn't. No! I can't, I-" My voice whimpers out. I couldn't believe these words, there was no way that I could have done this, no way I had the ability. 'Don't deny this, you are strong, you are strong, you are strong.' The voice echoed its own words through my aching head. I crumple to the ground, my legs finally giving out. "No!"_

 _'Lance. Lance. Lance. Lance._ Lance. Lance. Lance." Allura shakes me, snapping me out of narcosis. I snap my head towards her, and let out a deep breath. "Sorry about that Allura. I was just lost in thought." I laugh sheepishly, pulling on a brave face as I look at her with my signature grin. The silver haired teen rolls her eyes, "You're such a moron sometimes Lance." She sighs. I just chuckle at her affirmation, and look over to the archway leading into the thick snow outside. "Not a moron, Allura. Just a Simpleton." A familiar voice calls over. Allura smiles widely and waves, "Same meaning, different spelling, Matt." I turn to face Pidge's older brother, who stood there smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you here, man. Aren't you supposed to be with Pidge?" I question him, narrowing my eyes and leaning suspiciously towards the brown-haired male with my hands placed against my hips. Matt rolls his light brown eyes at me, and pushes past me to talk with Allura. "So?" She questions him, her blue eyes alight with curiosity. Matt lets out a small sigh, but smiles, "Well, they don't yet know where Shiro is, but they found Keith, a bit shaken up, but he's fine." Allura purses her lips, her eyes closing softly as she lost herself in the maze of her thoughts. I raise an eyebrow towards the girl, but don't interrupt her. "Well," She finally says, her voice breaking a long silence, "Are they on their way?" Matt shakes his head, "They weren't when I left, but they should be coming soon." Allura nods.

Suddenly she twists towards me, I was quite confused, not quite sure of the situation. "Lance…I'm sure pidge has told you about the group, Vol-" I shake my head, "I don't care, I'm not interested. Even if you're in it." And with that I turn away from them, heading out into the thick snow that falls onto the thick piles that already clung to the long-hidden ground. I grumble under my breath, watching as the smoke looking air comes from my mouth. Letting out a deflated sigh, I plod through that cold, wet, alabaster snow. Where. Nowhere in particular, just walking. Letting the cold overwhelm me until it was all I could think about. I wouldn't be forced to fight, I didn't want to use any of my abilities for anything other than parlor tricks, because I don't kill. Not anymore.

After a while, I decide to return back to the city. My feet were soaked, and I was cold to the bone. I had been out there for who knows how long, wallowing to myself in the cold tasteless sugar. Stepping back into the blue lights of the icy community. My eyes were greeted by something unexpected; a huge group of people surrounding what looked eerily similar to a certain… My eyes widen, "Pidge." I whisper under my breath. Pushing through the crowd, I move people aside so I can pass and see what all the commotion was about. There, just as I predicted, Pidge stood with a smile on her face, next to Allura was standing there with her arms crosses, but amusement in her eyes. However, there were three people I just couldn't recognize, no matter how hard I tried. One was about the same height as me with Orange hair and a long, equally as orange moustache. His eyes seemed to be an almost violet color; almost, they had sparks of gray tones in them. The other seemed to be the tallest of the three, with medium dark skin and black hair. He was heavier set than the rest, but seemed to goofiest, his eyes a dark brown. Now the third, the third was much more noticeable to me, catching me off guard. He was around my height, with a mullet of black hair. His eyes were an eye catching blue-gray, that almost seemed purple. His skin was pale, but complimented his long lashes and dark hair extremely well; however, one harsh thing caught my eye and made me growl under my breath, Red. His clothing was that of a fire bender, equipped with its red markings.

"LANCE!" Pidge shouts out cheerily, running forward, only to pull me back towards them. My eyes narrow slightly, but Pidge doesn't pay attention. "Meet my group!" She says quickly, "There's Allura, but you already know her; Coran, he helps out with training and food; Hunk, he just joined up, he's an earth bender; then there's the emo, Keith. He's a fire bender, but he's not from the fire nation. He's now too!" Pidge talks quickly, but I was able to catch most of it. My eyes wander to the one she called Keith. _'So, he IS a fire bender, huh.'_ I grin at them, "Hey, I'm Lance, super strong Water bender, total ladies' man." I wink slightly, watching Hunk as he laughs, and Keith as his surprisingly beautiful eyes roll at the words.

"So, this is the one you two have been speaking so highly about." The one called Coran says excitedly. Pidge and Allura nod. "Well then let's go. We must get to the base of operations." He says, grabbing me by the hand. "Huh? No, I-" Suddenly I was hoisted up onto Bae Bae, the flying Bison. "No, I'm not-" Keith shakes his head, an annoyed expression on his face as everyone climbs up. "Don't fight it. There's no point." He says, obviously speaking from experience. "Welcome to Team Voltron!" Hunk bellows excitedly. Then everyone but Keith and I start laughing. _'What did I just get dragged into?'_


End file.
